Paranoia
by Chcjdwiocdnksl
Summary: Tsuna has gone insane. Everybody except Kyoko and Haru are dead. And it's up to them on who really killed them. While dodging Tsuna who's trying to kill them and recently escaped from the insane asylum. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I can't trust them. I can't trust any of them.

Tsuna is sitting in a dark room in the corner wearing a straight jacket. With dark bags under his emotionless eyes Tsuna wasn't able to sleep for days now because of his paranoia of his friends and family coming after him. No matter how much they seem like their normal selves. Their still not to be trusted.

"Tsuna." He heard a woman knocking on the door, "Kyoko and Haru are coming in." The nurse said. No response, "You can go in. But, be careful."

The two girls came in cautiously, "Tsuna" Kyoko said while Haru hid behind her, " How have you been?" He bends down while Haru was a few steps back.

"Stay away." Tsuna mumbled in a low raspy voice.

"Huh? What was that?" She extended her hand out to grab his shoulder.

Tsuna's eyes widened and started screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He panted kicking Kyoko knocking her down, "You killed my mom and dad." He hissed, "I'm going to kill you. All of you and get revenge for my friends you killed." He said crawling away from Kyoko.

"But Tsuna we are your friends I would never do that to you."

"Yeah, I was." He tilted his head, "And I use to like you too. But that was before I figured out who you actually were. You're just a murderous bitch. Killing everybody I loved. Fooling everybody to do your every whim." He growled with a vicious glare.

"That wasn't me."

"Really? You think I'm that STUPID. I saw you with my own eyes killing my parents. Laughing with a psychotic laugh covered with blood. AND YOU!" He directed at Haru, "You did nothing. You just stood there like the IDIOT you. What kind of friend are you."

"Tsuna." She shaking noticeably, "I-I don't know—"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?! Of course you don't know. You stupid girl."

"Kyoko. I think we should go." Haru whispered.

She nodded in agreement and went straight to the door. Running away leaving Tsuna alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna is sitting in his corner again except he's not wearing his strait jacket today he's a lot more calmer now, not like he was days ago when Kyoko and Haru came in. The days after he was just emotionally exhausted. But he keep's hearing voices in his head laughing erasing all the good times he had with his old friends, "Heh. Heh. I'll avenge your death guys. Heh. All I need to do is get out of here. If I can." He looks at the door.

"I'll help you." A that sent a cold shiver goes up Tsuna's back, "WHO'S THERE?!" He whipped his head all around trying to pin point where the voice is coming from.

"Relax, Tsuna."

"Huh?" He looks down at his shadow talking to him.

"I can get you out of here all you need to do is, is go to his location."It started writing down an address with its fingers on the ground. "Heh, I know exactly where that is." Tsuna giggled to himself.

-With Kyoko-

In the town of Namimori nobody went to school, or work, they were all startled by the eight people who unfortunately died days ago in a brutal murder, six students from Namimori, and two parents. Friends and family from all over the world came, and among the crowd was Kyoko and Haru still confused about that day and what happened.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hmm?" Kyoko looked all over the empty school halls trying to look for Tsuna. But he was no where to be seen. Which was weird because she saw him in class s few minutes ago and she would've seen him leave school because she was standing in front of the school waiting for him._

_She walked around the school more until she heard footsteps nearby and she started running towards it and bumped into someone, "Haru?" Kyoko said looking at the girl just knocked down._

"_Owww." She said rubbing her head, "Huh? Kyoko."_

"_Do you know where Tsuna is?" They both asked each other._

"_Huh?" They both said, "Wait why are you looking for Tsuna?" Kyoko asked._

"_I need to give him some study guides to him. So I can prove to Gokudera that I'm more smarter than him." She crossed her arms in front of her._

_Kyoko giggled a little, "What about you Kyoko?"_

"_Huh, Oh I just need to know where my brother is. He didn't come home yesterday I wanted to ask him during lunch and he wasn't on the roof. But it's weird towards the end of the day they just all disappeared. I think Reborn just asked them to do something." Kyoko shrugged. _

"_Maybe they're all home. Let's go check Tsuna's home." Haru recommended, "Yeah, alright then let's go."_

_They both head out to Tsuna's house not knowing the horror that awaits behind the door. _

"_Tsuna." Kyoko knocks on his door, "Are you their?" She said turning the knob feeling something heavy push the door open. They look down in horror at the corpse lying on the ground in front of them. _

_-Info-  
_

**Sorry it's taking so long. I'm still doing my other story I've been to busy with school, art class, and my brain basically died on all the other stories and I just deleted them. So, sorry about all the other stories that I deleted. If you want them you can have them just ask. **

**Oh, by the way I'll continue this one make sure you review... If I have enough time and if my brain works. See you on the next chapter.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna's just sitting in his usual corner staring into space with eyes that kind of look like dead fish eyes. The door swung open slamming into the wall, "Tsuna. Now's your time to escape. Now go." The shadow on the ground said pointing to the barred door that was originally closed.

"Yes! Now I can avenge their deaths." He hissed and sprinted out the door.

-_Still in the flashback-_

"_Chrome?" Kyoko said staring at the dead body with stab wounds on her body. Her head shot up into the hallway with a strong scent of iron and dead bodies that look all too familiar to her. Haru starts to hyperventilate and collapses on her knees, "Haru calm down and call the police." Kyoko said slowly rubbing Haru's back so she can calm down._

"_You." She heard a threatening voice in the house. She turned to see Tsuna angry and covered in blood. He lunged at her choking her, "Tsuna Stop!" She shouted prying his hands off of Kyoko's neck. Kyoko is gasping for air, "What is wrong with you?!"_

"_What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" He pointed at Haru._

"_What?!" They heard someone scream near the front gate and caused a commotion with the neighbors calling the police. _

_The police came and they probably thought Tsuna was insane because he was covered in blood and has a crazy look on his face. He resisted the police and they knocked him out with one punch to the head and dragged his body back in to the car leaving the corpses in the house to the investigators to deal with._

_-End of Flash back- _

All the students were leaving the funeral some were bawling their eyes out not wanting to leave their side the others were mourning in silence, "Kyoko." Haru whispered. She was eyeing something in a distance it seems that the mafia was here to pay their visit too. "What should we do?" Haru asked.

"Nothing. Their just here to mourn the dead like everyone here they'll leave us alone once this is over. Don't worry." Kyoko said reassuringly.

"Okay." She looked down not paying attention to the men in suits.

They left a few minutes later because they didn't want to get involved with the mafia or even worse dragged into it, because they knew they would do something since they both know about the mafia. Whether its killing them or joining them they didn't want to do either, but it seems like they only have one choice, "Kyoko, Haru." They heard a familiar voice behind them.


End file.
